


A Woman’s Guide to Saving Lives

by QuibblyQuiver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Crew as Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Haki (One Piece), Insecurity, OC, Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuibblyQuiver/pseuds/QuibblyQuiver
Summary: There are three things you need to know.One.Her name was Boa Harrow.Two.She wanted to leave this island.Three.She just saw a man for the first time. His name is Monkey D. Luffy.He’s her opportunity for escape.[ORin which Boa Hancock’s younger sister desperately wants to leave Amazon Lily  and unknowingly lands herself the job of being the single sane and (relatively) stable member of the Straw Hat crew, somehow getting the late pirate king’s son’s (slightly obsessive but it’s kind ofcute) affection along the way.As a result, she also gets stalked by the Whitebeard pirates.Seriously.]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s), Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	A Woman’s Guide to Saving Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue...let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There are three things you need to know. 

One. 

Her name is Boa Harrow. 

Two. 

She wanted to leave this island. 

Three. 

She had just met a man for the first time in her life. His name was Monkey D. Luffy and her sister Hancock was enamoured with him. 

Although Harrow could see why, with his admirable strength and outlook on life, he was too young for her taste. And skinny. Not that she’d ever seen a man before, but logically she’d deduced that there existed thicker, taller and more muscular men, just like there were women in various shapes and sizes. She’d know, her island was full of them. 

Harrow also knew that size and visible strength did not define someone’s actual strength. Which was why she hadn’t underestimated this Luffy man’s ability. 

She was right to do so, Harrow reflected. You wouldn’t have guessed that someone so slender and slight would’ve contained Conqueror’s Haki, but alas, there the future, self-proclaimed pirate king stood, a chillingly serious and determined look in his eye. 

In that moment, Harrow was sure the world itself would move for this man. Her world surely did. Her sister, her beautiful, vain, irritatingly superior sister, fell hard and fast and suddenly Harrow found the perfect opportunity for escape her constraints. Leave the nest and finally flutter her wings. 

Hancock had to stay on the island to rule, and was bound by her duties as Shichibukai to fight in the upcoming war she couldn’t care less about. But Harrow, oh.  _ Oh _ . Harrow could finally do whatever she wanted. Because surely Hancock would appreciate her plain-looking, submissive sister to look after her ‘spouse’? There was no reason to question her loyalty, and surely Luffy would fall for someone as beautiful as Hancock before giving her simple-looking sister a second glance?

Now all Harrow had to do to escape her loving, but stifling home island was convince this Monkey D. Luffy to let her join his crew. 

“Ehhhhhhh?” Judging by his face Luffy didn’t understand at all why she wanted to leave Amazon Lily. Especially because he probably suspected she wanted to get away from under her sister’s shadow, and Luffy wouldn’t understand wanting to leave his siblings, especially not now. 

Perhaps she’d have to try a different approach. A more honest one?

“I want to be free, and here in Amazon Lily I’m nowhere close to it,” Harrow explained patiently. Evidently it was the right thing to say because his eyes lit up in understanding. 

“Sure! But you have to help me save Ace first.” Harrow’s lips quirked upwards into a grin. 

“Of course I will!”

* * *

Harrow only told one person: Elder Nyon, or Former Empress Gloriosa. She wasn’t quite happy with her, wailing about “not the responsible one!” leaving, but she seemed to have understood, regardless of her grumpiness. 

Harrow was one of Amazon Lily’s top fighters, which made the way people overlooked her for her sister all the more bitter. If it weren’t for her devil fruit, Harrow would be stronger. She’d honed her Haki for nearly a decade now - although they did start training early. But she’d always had a stronger affinity for it than Hancock. Unfortunately, she was just as susceptible to her elder sister’s powers as anyone else - most likely due to the sisterly love she felt, regardless of Harrow’s disapproval and disappointment of Hancock’s attitude and treatment of those ‘below’ her. Especially after everything they’d been through together with the Tenryuubito. In the younger sister’s eyes she wasn’t acting much better than those wretched people - if you could call them human. 

But whatever. Maybe this Luffy would teach her some humility. Hancock had certainly changed much in the last few hours. Hopefully she’d be nudged in the right direction. Gloriosa also seemed more active all of a sudden. 

And so, Harrow slipped onto the marine ship while everyone was distracted by her sister, and hid in a dusty closet that hadn’t been opened in years. It likely wouldn’t be opened again in another couple of years. 

She mentally prepared herself for a harrowing (Ha!) sight as they made their way to Impel Down. 

This shouldn’t have been as easy as it was. 

* * *

Impel Down was a horrific experience. Harrow had gone ahead of Luffy, had stolen a uniform and quickly changed before finding a squadron and joining with a salute. No one looked at her twice, other than a couple of double takes at her unusual height when they realised she was a woman (and clearly so). 

If anything, it was Harrow herself who was eyeing other people suspiciously. It was weird to suddenly see so many men after countless years of being surrounded by women only. She was curious, too, to see what was different about them. They seemed denser, or maybe that was just her being overly paranoid. She would’ve memorised her squad by now and singled out an impostor, but Harrow wasn’t about to complain the marines seemed more lenient. 

Perhaps it was because they doubted anyone would be idiotic enough to try to infiltrate this infamous prison. 

Unfortunately for them, both Harrow and Luffy were quite desperate to get what they wanted and Hancock was too lovestruck and haughty to pay attention to what would be considered ‘stupid.’

“We will be preparing for the extraction of Fire Fist Ace. Everyone, keep alert!”

“Yes, sir!” Harrow barked in tandem with her squad. Much to her luck, they would be patrolling one of the lower levels - the cold one, and they provided her with specially made protective clothing. 

“It’s time to move out!” The Captain yelled. He was a short man with a stern look on his tanned face and stocky limbs. His eyes were sharp, and Harrow decided he was the biggest threat at singling her out. But it seemed luck was on her side, because he seemed to be working with a new batch of marines anyway. 

They were upping security even more. Probably because of the looming threat of the Whitebeard pirates, but something seemed off to Harrow...it seemed a little exaggerated?

Hm…

There was no time to dwell on this as they moved out (or rather,  _ down _ ) and were instantly hit with a cold so sharp her cheeks stung. 

“Well this’ll be fun…” Harrow heard a marine beside her mutter under his breath. 

She couldn’t help but agree. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know you thoughts! <3  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
